Moonshine
by Jessica-Doom
Summary: Remus didn't quite know what they were to each other. It had all started at the end of the year before, when they'd been forced to share a table in the library and had gotten to talking. From there they'd had a mutual truce.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This is a mashup of three romances, actually. But you can find out what the third wheel will be later on ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Through the sweet, spring air came a mirthful yell of, "Slow down, Padfoot! Bloody hell!" A teen boy of medium height with dusty blond hair and startling blue eyes ran through the green expanse of his schoolyard. He laughed, trying to catch the boy before him. This one had more distinct, handsome features than the first. His gray eyes and perfectly messy shoulder-length black hair gave him an endearing, mysterious quality. One that was undoubtedly unforgettable.<p>

"Come on, Moony! I _know_ you can do better than that!" the one called Padfoot teased back to his friend. His lips were spread in a soft catch-me-if-you-can smirk. One that only made his pursuer go faster. "You're not getting your wand back until you catch me! Work those leg muscles, bookworm!"

The slight drizzle coming from the clouds didn't faze the two sixth years one bit as they trampled through the grass. Every step brought them that much closer to the expansive lake on the grounds and further from the castle they called their home for most of the year. The blond was catching up to his friend, losing his smile to concentration.

Soon, just feet from the mass of water, Remus Lupin lunged at Sirius Black. In one mess of standard issue Hogwarts' uniforms, the two tumbled to the soggy ground. Remus attempted to wrestle his captive wand away from the rowdier boy. But to no avail. The other was stronger. "You must. . . know that yo. . . you won't get. . . this back that. . ._easily_!" Sirius grunted, narrowly avoiding a knee to the groin.

Drawing closer were two more boys. One consciously messing with his rich black hair, the other wheezing at all the weight he had to lug around. "Come on, Padfoot," James Potter finally injected after watching the pair scrap around for a few seconds. "You don't want the dear prefect turning you in now, do you?"

Sirius seemed to find the struggle amusing (and was most definitely winning), but gave up at the suggestion his best mate. He went limp, tossing the stick of magical wood onto the grass beside them.

Remus, too, stopped battling. He picked up his wand, but didn't get off of his fellow Marauder. It's not like he was uncomfortable. On the contrary, it was quite opposite. Sirius' body was chiseled with muscles formed from hours upon hours a week of Quidditch practice. It took all of Remus' strength not to run his fingers over the young wizard's arms and chest.

Also, Remus came to notice that Peter Pettigrew and James were staring. Peter was shifting his weight from foot to foot, obviously not knowing what to do with himself in this situation. While James just stood there wondering what these two were doing.

Eventually, as much as he didn't care to, Remus was forced to get off of Sirius. Other people were headed his way. He dusted off the slick forage from his black robes. Then, he offered his friend a hand up. Which Sirius graciously took, slapping the offerer hard on the back. Remus flinched under the force of it. Sometimes those beautiful muscles that attracted so many adoring looks from girls were a pain. Literally.

The four, joking around, walked back up to the castle where they had been attempting to entertain themselves on their free period. Which had started out with Transfiguration studying, but ended in a frustrated Sirius furiously stealing calm tutor Remus' wand. And now it was almost over. Then they had to head to Potions class. Probably the most dreaded, yet highly anticipated of all their classes. Dreaded – They had it with the bloody Slytherins. Anticipated – Professor Slughorn was laid back and, more to James' delight than anyone else's, it was easy to watch Lily Evans at her best. Plus, during almost every lesson, he gave Gryffindor points for their excelling of Lily and Sirius.

Much to Remus' liking and surprise, no one said a word about the drawn out time he had sat on Sirius' lap. A lot of times he acted without thinking. This had been one of those times. The times that he regretted being around for he turned so bright of a shade of red. _Why do I have to be so different than the others? _he thought, self consciously running a hand through his now wet hair.

All of a sudden James burst, yanking Remus from his own train of thoughts, "Only one more day until we face Slytherin! Yes!"

He seemed a little too happy for it. Considering they were going to get their arses whooped in this Quidditch match. But Sirius, too, caught on with the cheering. The two boys began to chant for Gryffindor, drawing adoring and admiring looks from their fellow students.

As much as Remus tried, he couldn't bring himself to be like his mates. Well, it wouldn't take much to emulate the lazy, brunt-of-jokes Peter. But James and Sirius were another thing altogether. They were highly popular, especially with the ladies. And Remus felt that he could never match up to how outgoing they were. It was hard to understand why they kept company such as his and Peter's.

"You're coming to the match, right Moony?" Sirius excitedly asked, throwing an arm around his second best mate's shoulders. Butterflies erupted in Remus' stomach as he smiled down at the slightly shorter boy. "Or do you have more important people to do, things to see?"

Remus couldn't help but grin as the others cracked up. They were now in the dungeons, entering the Potions classroom. Across the room sat Severus Snape who looked up at the four of them, one blonde-haired werewolf in particular. Said boy caught his gaze and nodded curtly before taking his seat. He and Severus were on better terms as of recent. As an understatement. . . . Shaking the thought out mentally, Remus turned back to Sirius, tousling his mate's hair roughly. "Right, because I usually pass my Saturdays shagging. Oh, wait! That's you, isn't it?"

"Quiet down, boys," Professor Slughorn reprimanded jovially as they once again burst into laughter. Class was starting, meaning that 1) Peter was attentively listening to Slughorn explain about their potion for the afternoon, 2) James was running his hand through his hair, trying to throw winks in Lily Evans' direction, 3) Sirius could already feel himself grow drowsy as all lessons tended to do to him, and 4) Remus was attempting to avoid looking behind him at the beetle-black eyes that were boring deep holes in his back.

The latter of the floor shifted uncomfortably in his seat when Slughorn pronounced that they would be working in pairs. Not because he was too shy to have interaction with a fellow student. But for the sole reason of the professor choosing the partners for them. Remus just knew in his gut that the person chosen for him would not be one of his mates. Rather it may very well of been one person he so desperately tried to avoid in public.

As it turned out to be.

Of course James was, in his immense good fortune, paired up with his darling Lily. And Sirius and Peter were put together. So by the time Slughorn got down to the last Marauder there was actually only one person it could've been. "And Lupin with our Potions maven – Severus!" the teacher wildly pronounced, excited at the slightly nervous look on Remus' face. "Don't worry, my boy. I'm sure he'll let you do at least _some_ of the work. Now gather your things and head back to his desk, please." Without another word, they both walked off in their respective directions. On his way over Remus threw a glance back at Sirius who winced in apology. Then glared hard at Snape's curtain on black hair that hid his face from view.

_This is going to be a difficult lesson, _Remus thought to himself after plopping down next to his partner. _To put it mildly…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews fuel my muse! If you want me to keep up, please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: This is as far as I have at the moment. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The moment Remus plopped down into the stool next to Snape, a piece of parchment was slid across the table to him. For a moment he only stared in confusion down at it. He couldn't quite tell if it was intentional, or if Snape had accidentally nudged the paper with his arm. But when he heard the other sigh, Remus knew that he was intended to read it.<p>

While taking out the needed supplies for their Draught of Felicity assignment, he looked cautiously down at the small, cramped handwriting.

**What are you doing tonight?**

Remus looked briefly up at Snape, then quickly averted his eyes once he felt a blush forming. He and Snape. . . Severus had never arranged their meetings. Though they'd only happened roughly four times, none had been decided in advance as to where and when they would meet. They had only ended up being study sessions that turned. _But maybe that's not what he wants,_ the boy thought frantically. He felt completely exposed, sitting there next to his. . . .

Well, he didn't quite know _what_ they were to each other. It had all started at the beginning of term. Actually, the end of the year before, when they'd both been forced to share a table in the library and had gotten to talking. From there they'd had a mutual truce. The problems that Sirius and James had with Severus had not really applied for Remus before. So he found himself taking a liking for the strangely lonely boy, though he'd never admit it to his mates.

Then over the summer they had kept loosely in contact at first. By the time the beginning of term rolled around, the two boys knew everything about one another's life. Severus had already figured out Remus' being a werewolf, but he had acted as though he hadn't when told. It was the same with Remus and the fights that ensued at the other boy's home. It was no secret that the Snape household was not necessarily a happy one. Each was sympathetic for the other.

Remus was happy to finally have someone that he felt he could talk to, someone to share what he felt with and not feel embarrassed about it. Yet he knew that being mates with someone like "Snivellus" would in no way be acceptable. Especially not with the one he so desperately wanted to please and stay in good favor of.

In no way could he just leave Severus, though. The bond between the two was strong now and would take immense pressure to break.

So, when they returned to Hogwarts, Remus let the other boy know exactly how he felt about the whole thing. Well, all but how much it meant to him to keep a certain someone happy. Severus, of course, had fully understood. He had a sort of reputation to uphold as well. In the end the two decided that it was best to just keep their relationship in the library. Study mates.

If only it had stayed that way. . . .

Hesitantly, Remus picked up his quill and dipped it into the ink. He hadn't made up his mind as the tip touched the paper. He allowed himself to just let the words flow as they may.

**Homework. . . . Probably in my common room. The others may get suspicious as to why I keep going to the library. Though it ****is**** a lot quieter away from them. =)**

With a slight smile playing on his lips, Remus slid the parchment over to his partner. Their last encounter had occurred only two days previous. He didn't know if he was really ready for another so soon.

At the same time, though, he found himself wishing for more. That night was the most alive, the safest he'd felt in a long time. It was hard to come by release from his stressful life. Was it possible that he'd found it in the person he was supposed to mortally hate?

Remus shrugged off all questions and began to get to work. Severus had already started (not surprising) and was making good progress, as he usually did.

It was no secret that Remus was not the best in the subject. He only barely made a good enough score to scrape an Exceeds Expectations O.W.L. in Potions, as did all of the Marauders besides Sirius. For some reason the boy was exceedingly great in that class, but for none anyone could figure out. He couldn't help anyone else, just himself.

This was one of the reasons that Remus and Severus bonded. The former needed dire help with Potions. In order to be an Auror as he wished, he needed a N.E.W.T. in that class, which he could never accomplish on his own.

As Remus' thoughts wandered yet again, he absentmindedly began to help with the draught, earning him a slap on the hand before the parchment was shoved back into it. "Lupin, would you please refrain from spoiling this assignment?" Severus hissed with so much venom it was almost convincing. if not for the light expression playing in his eyes.

But Sirius seemed to have thought it was genuine. He was walking by at that instant, a bowl of eel blood in his hands. Just as he reached the table, Sirius winked at his mate and feigned tripping over his own feet. The contents of the bowl flew across Remus' face and all over his partner.

Clenching their note, Remus sat there in shock. He shouldn't have been. The four of them had been pestering this boy since first year. They just hadn't done anything since starting their sixth year - since he and Severus had grown close.

Yet Remus couldn't bring himself to be mad at Sirius. Especially not when he flashed that signature cheeky smile, or when his smooth voice spat icily, "Ooh. Sorry, Snivelly. But I must say, that does wonders for your pale, greasy complexion. You should use it regularly." Despite himself, Remus found himself giggling slightly at the retort, which earned him a glare from Severus.

After Sirius went back to his own table, Severus said through clenched teeth, "Think your mate's funny, do you? Don't!" he snapped as Remus was about to vouch for himself. "Save your breath. I don't want to hear it."

Remus sat there helpless as the boy stood angrily and strode out of the classroom with his things. He could pretty much write this lesson off as a failure.

Sighing deeply, he finally read the response Severus had given before.

**Well, if you're feeling. . . distracted you know where to find me.**

* * *

><p>Hours later, Remus sat alone up in his dormitory. He was trying in vain to get some Potions work done, but his mind was clouded with other thoughts. Those of Severus' look as he left the classroom earlier. Remus couldn't help feeling sorry for the Slytherin. He had never really done anything to deserve the torment he got. Not besides living. And that shouldn't be reason enough.<p>

Remus knew it was wrong of him to laugh at his new mate. No matter how much power Sirius had over his thoughts, he could still react on his own. The look on Severus' face had told him he'd done the wrong thing and hurt the boy. So did the cold glare at his smiled at dinner. Something needed to be done to fix his mistake. . . .

When it became apparent that Remus was getting nowhere on his studies, he abruptly stood and began to put his shoes back on. It was nearly nine, time for the library to close. If he hurried he could catch Severus in time.

He ran down the stairs and through the portrait hole, ignoring the questions of the other three. It was out of pure luck that Filch didn't catch him tearing through the corridors. It wouldn't have faired well.

Just as Remus reached the library he caught a glimpse of a head of black hair turned the corner. The boy had his head down, intently studying a book. Remus ran after him, clutching the forming stitch in his side. "Severus! Hey, wait up!"

Severus didn't stop or even slow at the sound of Remus' voice. He did, however, spit, "You're late," once the blond boy caught up to him. He, once again, had his nose buried in _Advanced Potion-Making_, studying a table of some sort.

"I know," Remus panted, out of breath from running the whole way. He caught Severus' arm lightly and waited for the boy to meet his eyes. When he finally did, he continued. "I came down to apologize. For earlier. I shouldn't have laughed. I wish I hadn't, okay. I really don't want you mad at me. So. . . I'm sorry." He was surprised to feel tears pushing to be released from his eyes and squeezed them quickly away.

A smile fought to show on Severus' lips, but he somehow held it back, only showing a slight curving up at the corner of his mouth. "I'm not mad, Lupin, so you can rest easy now." He tore away from Remus' grasp, continuing on down to the dungeons. "Goodnight."

For a second Remus just stood there speechless. Then he realized that he didn't want the other to leave. He wasn't finished there. Sighing deeply, he ran off down the corridor, again grabbing hold of his counterpart. When he caught him securely, Remus pushed the hair from Severus' eyes. "I'm not going to bed just yet. Not until I get my goodnight kiss." With that he pressed his lips firmly to Severus', moaning in content.

Severus for a second tried to struggle, but gave up. He was enjoying it too much. Pushing Remus up against the wall, he kissed back intensely. Their breath mingled roughly as Remus thrust his hands into Severus' hair. Sirius and James had always been wrong. It wasn't greasy, just a little too shiny and oh-so-smooth.

After a few minutes, Remus captured Severus' lip between his teeth gently. Black eyes searched his sky blue ones before pulling away. "Wha -"

Not letting him finish, Remus stepped back and on down the corridor backwards. "'Night, Sev," he whispered sensuously, grinning like a fool and giving a mocking salute. He then turned away, a light spring in his step.

_I don't care what the others say. Severus is a sweet, caring guy. Not to mention a good kisser, he thought mirthfully. Tonight would be a very good sleep, indeed. Even with the full moon lurking only a few days ahead._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews fuel my muse! If you want me to keep up, please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
